Journal of My Destiny
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Aku adalah 'kegelapan', kau adalah 'cahaya'. Semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan Sang Kunci pun tahu itu.  Just wanna play with Riku's PoV in this long journey. Mind to R&R?


**DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix's**

**I'm just hope that they'll lend me Riku, Roxas, and Axel FOREVER**

***sigh***

* * *

**Journal of My Destiny**

Aku adalah 'kegelapan'

Aku tahu itu

Kau adalah 'cahaya'

Semua orang tahu itu

Bahkan Sang Kunci pun tahu itu

Kita bertiga selalu bersama di pulau itu

Kita bertiga tumbuh dan saling mengenal di pulau itu

Tapi mengapa gadis itu lebih memilihmu daripada aku?

Aku membencimu

Aku membiarkan kegelapan memperalatku demi kebencianku padamu

Tapi entah bagaimana kau selalu bisa menerangiku dan menarikku dari kegelapan abadi ini…

Apa-apaan senyum polos itu?

Apa-apaan sikap hangat itu?

Apa-apaan rasa percaya yang kau tujukan itu padaku?

Sedemikian polos dan bodohnya hingga ingatanmu bisa dikacaukan oleh organisasi itu…

…dan aku sendiri begitu bodohnya hingga kegelapan mempengaruhiku dan memangsaku bulat-bulat…

…bahkan baik 'kegelapan' dan 'cahaya' pun membenciku…

menelanku utuh-utuh dalam 'kehampaan'…

"_Kau tak akan lenyap. Kau tidak akan kalah dengan cahaya dan kegelapan."_

"_Di dalam kegelapan yang terdalam terdapat cahaya, dan di dalam cahaya yang terkuat pun terdapat kegelapan. Kau yang menunjukkan jalannya."_

Sang Raja memberitahuku

Aku pun tersadar dan mampu berkata dengan bangga,

"Aku bertempur dengan musuh, namun bukan 'kegelapan'."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menatap wajah tidurmu dalam kapsul itu

Heh, kau memang selalu saja tertidur

Bukankah aku sudah menitipkan Kairi padamu?

Apa saja kerjamu, malah tidur dengan santai begitu?

Tapi biarlah, biar aku yang membantumu terbangun dari mimpi panjang

yang dibawa oleh bayangan putihmu yang berjubah hitam itu

Agar pada saatnya tiba, giliranmu untuk kembali menjaga Kairi

dan kita akan bersama-sama kembali ke pulau itu lagi…

Aku mempercayakanmu pada Namine

dan berharap setelah kau kembali menjadi dirimu, kau bisa melupakanku

Aku sungguh tak sanggup menampakkan sosokku pada kalian

Sungguh, sosokku kini bukanlah diriku

Saat kegelapan tak hanya memangsa jiwa dan tubuh,

aku hanya berharap hatiku masih cukup utuh untuk melindungi kalian berdua

harga yang cukup mahal untuk dapat menguasai kekuatan 'kegelapan'…

"_Sora, lihat baik-baik! Ini Riku! Pejamkan matamu!"_

Kairi menggenggam tanganku dan tangannya, erat

"_Riku! Riku di sini… Aku selalu mencarimu ke mana-mana!"_

Ia menjatuhkan lututnya dan menangis

Apakah telinga ini sedang berhalusinasi…?

"…Aku tidak ingin kau menemukanku."

Dalam ingatanmu yang tidak utuh, apa kau masih mempercayaiku…?

Dalam kepingan hatimu yang tercerai-berai, apa kau masih memaafkanku…?

Kau tahu? Terkadang aku iri padamu

Kuharap aku bisa menjalani hidup sepertimu

Tanpa beban, hanya mengikuti hati

Well, setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa kau tiru dariku

Kau ingin tahu?

Seperti… memilikimu sebagai sahabatku…

Aku membalas jabatan tangannya, erat

Pupus sudah kegelapan dalam hatiku bersamaan dengan lepasnya jubah hitam ini

"Ayo, kita selesaikan semua ini,

jadi kita bisa pulang kembali ke pulau bersama-sama lagi…"

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. _

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. _

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish. _

_And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. _

_There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**~F.I.N.~**

**

* * *

**

**Gyahahaha! Another gajhe fic from Author Reyn-kun! XD *slapped***

**Cuma iseng-iseng mainin Riku PoV malem-malem, hehehehe... **

***ditimpuk panci***

**Habis saia seneng aja ama karakter satu ini yang serba (sok) misterius ini. Jalan pikirannya itu suka ga ketebak sih, tapi terlepas dari elemen kegelapannya dan kesalahannya di masa lalu, menurut saia dia cukup baik, kok.**

**Oh ya, beberapa dari ucapan di fic ini saia kutip langsung dari game-nya *info ga penting*  
**

**Seperti biasa, segala komentar, saran, kritik, bahkan FLAME-asal masuk akal dan membangun-saia terima dengan senang hati lewat kotak review.**

**Just click the button below... Ga ada ruginya, kok!  
**


End file.
